


From Scratch

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he viewed several scratches on his body.





	From Scratch

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he viewed several scratches on his body due to protecting Supergirl from a creature's claws one hour ago.

THE END


End file.
